Last Meet
by chacaadiesta
Summary: 'Terima tanda ini Baekhyun,aku milikmu. Aku mencintaimu,sangat mencintaimu. Aku melepas tanda ini untuk menandaimu. Aku mohon saat aku bertemu dengan dia nanti jangan kau satukan tanda ini. Aku harap kau mengerti perasaanku,kita akan bahagia berdua. Saranghae..' / Yaoi [ KrisBaek-ChanBaek ]


Tittle : Last Meet

Author : chaca_adiesta

Main cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jong In

Genre : Angst,Fantasy.

Summary : ga ada summary,ane bingung mau kasih summary apa *plak!

Backsound : SHINee – Orgel (asli dijamin ngena banget klo baca ini fict sama dengerin ini lagu)

N/B : Ini story asli sebenernya fantasy dadakan,dan ane belum yakin 100% ini cerita bagus. Tapi semoga si sepenggal cerita gaje ini bikin readers penasaran dan bisa ngembangin daya khayal kalian. wkwkwk

* sudahlah daripada kebanyakan bacot mending cuss aja nyok kecerita.

No Plagiat! And NO SILENT RIDERS !

Happy Reading ^^)/

~oOOo~

**'Sret'**

Kembali Baekhyun menyingkap selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya,cucuran keringat terlihat membasahi wajahnya. Bibir mungilnya terlihat bergetar. Dengan perlahan tubuhnya beranjak turun dari ranjangnya. Tubuhnya berdenyut merinding ketika kaki mungilnya menjejakkan dilantai putih yang mendingin akan udara malam.

**'Tap'**

**'Tap'**

Perlahan tapi pasti kaki itu terus berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya,kain dari bajunya bergerak gerak. Surai cokelat rambutnya bergerak setelah tangannya membuka jendela kaca besar yang menjadi penutup antara balkon dan kamarnya.

Alunan lembut suara melody terdengar semakin begitu keras ketika dirinya telah berdiri dibalkon kamarnya. Melody itu terus berdenting dan semakin kuat. Baekhyun semakin membeku ketika matanya melihat dilangit sana bulan berwarna kuning bulat.

Nyanyian itu terasa semakin keras,seolah alam ini memang sengaja memainkan musik menyeramkan ini.

Disetiap gedung manapun tidak ada yang menyalakan lampu,gelap. Yah semuanya gelap. Hanya ada cahaya bulan yang bersinar.

Ketukan melody itu kini terdengar seperti menyedihkan,Baekhyun bisa merasakan itu.

**'Deg'**

Matanya membulat ketika manik matanya melihat dua sosok tinggi berdiri dengan sangarnya kearahnya dan berdiri berjauh-jauhan. Tapi satu yang Baekhyun kenal dari kedua sosok itu.

_**Chanyeol dan Kai.**_

Baekhyun menangis,ketika kedua sosok itu meraung kesakitan disana. Panggilan nama Baekhyun terus berdengung ditelinga Baekhyun. Membuatnya menutup telinganya kuat-kuat.

Sakit,sungguh sakit hati Baekhyun ketika melihat dua sosok itu mulai melebur dengan raungan-raungan kesakitannya. Dan cahaya lampu-lampu digedung-gedung pencakar langit sekitarnya mulai menyala kembali setelah menghilangnya sosok Kai dan Chanyeol.

Tubuh Baekhyun merosot seketika dilantai,airmatanya terus tumpah membanjiri pipinya. Sungguh dirinya merasa jahat saat ini.

_**'Tring Tring'**_

Kalung yang tengah dipakai Baekhyun jatuh begitu saja dilantai. Penglihatannya yang sedikit kabur akan airmata melihat dengan jelas kalung yang dipakainya itu jatuh. Dengan tangan bergetar Baekhyun mengambil kalung itu dan menggenggamnnya erat.

Mata Baekhyun semakin menyipit ketika kalung yang digenggamnya mengeluarkan cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan.

Dan **BINGO !** Kalung itu menghilang.

Tetesan airmata Baekhyun mengakhiri semua rasa sakit yang Baekhyun,Chanyeol,dan Kai rasakan.

.

.

.

_**'Aku memberikan kalung ini karena aku mencintaimu,aku rela berubah menjadi manusia biasa demi mu. Maka jagalah kalung ini. Karena aku telah menandaimu. Dan jangan sekali-kali kau menyatukan tanda ini dengan tanda Kai. Aku harap kau mengerti. Saranghae.'**_ -**Chanyeol-**

.

.

.

_**'Terima tanda ini Baekhyu,aku milikmu. Aku mencintaimu,sangat mencintaimu. Aku melepas tanda ini untuk menandaimu. Aku mohon saat aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol nanti jangan kau satukan tanda ini. Aku harap kau mengerti perasaanku,kita akan bahagia berdua. Saranghae..'**_ -**Kai-**

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana? Prolog yang absurd ya?,yang minta sequel kalau banyak yang ngereview bakal ane buat. Tapi kalo gpp kalo banyak yang pada ga minat,cerita gaje ini. Haha

Thanks buat readers yang udah sempetin Review, sampai jumpa dinext story lainnya... ^^)/ *lempar kolor anak exo*


End file.
